


Honey Bee

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apiologist Castiel, Based on a song, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Comedy, Dean Has a Dog, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Sings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Euthanizing a Pet, Mentions of a Pet Having Cancer, Professor Castiel, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just a little bit, loss of pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~Castiel stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Dean was down on one knee, guitar across his knee, a black velvet ring box open in front of him. He strummed the guitar and started playing, the tune catching easily in Cas’s mind as Dean started to sing.~Dean uses a Blake Shelton classic to propose to his bee-loving boyfriend.You be my honeysuckleI'll be your honey bee





	Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Based On Honey Bee, by Blake Shelton  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxBv-JlQ9jM)

10:20 AM MAR 2, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Dean**  
_Still on for tonight?_

10:21 AM MAR 2, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Cas**  
_Of course!_

10:22 AM MAR 2, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Dean**  
_Good. See you at our spot at 7:00._  
_Dress nice ;)_  


10:23 AM MAR 2, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Cas**  
_Can’t wait. I love you._  


10:24 AM MAR 2, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Dean**  
_Love you too sweetheart_

Cas grinned at the nickname, then went back to watching over his sophomore college Apiology class as they completed their tests. He was trying desperately to ignore the way the clock seemed to drag even slower now that he was reminded of Dean’s special plans for the evening. By the time he was done with his classes for the day, he had just enough time to run home to freshen up and change clothes before heading to the park. He was nearly vibrating with impatience and excitement. Waiting was never his strong suit, but Dean had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to plan a nice evening picnic at their special spot.

Two years ago, Cas had been jogging through the park when he’d rounded the corner only to be barrelled down by, quite frankly, the biggest damn dog he’d ever seen in his life. He didn’t even have time to process falling on his ass before the real life ‘Clifford the Big Red Dog’ was climbing all over him and smothering him with sloppy wet kisses. He’d giggled and laughed, trying to dodge the excited pup’s affections when the dog’s owner had caught up and pulled the beast off of him, apologizing over and over and assuring Cas that she was really very sweet. The dog - a fifteen year old tan and white Great Dane named Bonnie - belonged to Dean and had never run off from him that way, not to mention that at her age, she’d not gotten that worked up in a very long time. Dean told Cas many months later that he knew there must have been something special about him to cause Bonnie to act that way, and that she obviously knew that the two of them were meant for each other.

The day that Bonnie ran him down, he and Dean had sat right there where Cas fell and talked for hours. Dean told him about rescuing Bonnie as a puppy when she was trapped in a flooding storm drain, still so young that she needed to be bottle fed. He told Dean about his love of bees prompting him to become a professor of Apiology at the local college. Bonnie had collapsed in Cas’s lap and Dean had admitted he wasn’t sure if he was more jealous that his dog was giving all her affection to Cas, or jealous that Cas was giving all his affection to the dog.

They’d been inseparable ever since. The last two years were some of the happiest of Cas’s life. They’d had their ups and downs, but whenever they’d struggled, they’d always come back to that spot in the park where they met and things would work out. That spot was where Dean asked him to be his boyfriend, and months later, where they first said ‘I love you’. It was there that Cas found Dean, knees pulled up to his chest with his forehead pressed against them and a half empty bottle of whiskey hanging from one hand after he got the news from the veterinarian that Bonnie was dying of cancer.

They’d lost Bonnie a few months ago, in early December. She had reached the point where she was in pain and there was nothing anyone could do to relieve her of it. Dean made the heartbreaking but kind decision to have her euthanized so she wouldn’t be in pain anymore. He hadn’t had the heart to return to the park without her since then, so this was a big step for Dean.

When Cas unlocked his front door, his phone chimed. It was another text from Dean, this one just three emojis: the kissy-face, the blue heart, and the bee. He grinned and shot off a few kissy-faces and heart-eyes back at him. He changed from his khaki slacks and white dress shirt into what Dean dubbed his ‘sex on legs’ outfit: baby pink button up shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms, with a black vest that rested snug across his chest, and dark blue jeans that were tight around his ass and thighs, but stayed low on his hips. He ran his hands through his hair, shaking until his hair went from the ‘slightly tamed, acceptable for a professor’ look to ‘obviously Dean and I have been having rowdy sex for four hours’ look. He freshened up his deodorant, re-brushed his teeth, and spritzed on his Tom Ford cologne that always made Dean’s pupils dilate when he smelled it.

He locked up and drove to the park, trying and failing to obey the speed limit. When he pulled in, he saw the Impala and a few other cars in the lot, though not nearly as many as was normal for this time in the evening, and on a Friday night no less. Now that the weather was warming up the park was usually pretty full. He parked and stepped out, looking around for Dean. He didn’t see his beau anywhere.

7:02 PM MAR 2, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Cas**  
_I’m here, where are you? Want me to just_  
_meet you inside?_  


The response back was instantaneous: just a bee emoji. Cas frowned, confused, then shrugged and headed towards the entrance. On the light pole next to the park entrance, a flash of yellow caught his eye.

“The hell…” he murmured, walking closer to the pole. The culprit of the eye catching pop of yellow was a bee sticky note. Upon closer inspection, the note was obviously written by Dean. Cas would recognize his handwriting anywhere. He read it then read it again, a grin spreading across his face when he recognized the words to one of his favorite songs.

 _Boy I’ve been thinkin' 'bout us_  
_And you know I ain't good at this stuff_  
_But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest_  
_This might come out a little crazy_  
_A little sideways, yeah maybe_  
_I don't know how long it'll take me_  
_But I'll do my best_

He folded it up and put it in his pocket, walking through the entrance where he noticed a trail of the adorable little bumble bee sticky notes leading a path in the direction of their spot. He picked up the first one.

 _You be my soft and sweet_  
_I'll be your strong and steady_

He held it close so he didn’t drop it and went to the next.

 _You be my glass of wine_  
_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

He followed the path, picking up each note, reading it, then putting it behind the last one so they stayed in order.

 _You be my sunny day_  
_I'll be your shade tree_

 _You be my honeysuckle_  
_I'll be your honey bee_

 _You'll be my Louisiana_  
_I'll be your Mississippi_

 _You be my little Loretta_  
_I'll be your Conway Twitty_

 _You be my sugar baby_  
_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

 _You be my honeysuckle_  
_I'll be your honey bee_

The last one was right at the corner. He stopped and re-read through all of them before putting the stack in his pocket with the first note and rounding the corner. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Dean was down on one knee, guitar across his knee, a black velvet ring box open in front of him. All their friends and family were gathered behind him, phones and cameras up, snapping pictures and recording video.

“Dean…?” he whispered, stepping closer. Dean strummed the guitar and started playing, the tune catching easily in Cas’s mind as Dean started to sing.

 _“You be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady._  
_You be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey._  
_You be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree._  
_You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee._  
_You be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi._  
_You be my little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty._  
_You be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea._  
_You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee._  
_I'll be your honey bee.”_

Cas felt the first tear fall down his cheek when Dean set his guitar down and picked up the ring box, holding it out towards him.

“Cas, the moment I met you, the hole I didn’t even know I had in my life was filled. For two years now, you’ve been by my side loving me and letting me love you, and I never want that to end. I want you now and forever. Castiel James Novak, will you marry me?”

Cas didn’t waste a single second before launching himself at Dean, who stood up just in time to catch him. Cas pressed a deep kiss to his lips, tears falling freely now.

“Oh, Dean. Of course I’ll marry you, honeybee.” They both laughed and kissed again before Dean slipped the wide, Rose Gold band on Cas’s left ring finger; a perfect fit. They stared at it for a moment before Dean pressed a gentle kiss to it.

The were overrun by cheering family and friends, giving hugs and showing off the ring. Dean had paid to reserve the park - no cheap feat, Cas would guess, although Dean wouldn’t tell him how much he paid - from 6:30 PM to their closing time of 10:00 PM. They cooked out and had drinks, spending time with their favorite people. Cas noticed Dean taking a moment by himself, Bonnie’s dog tags clutched in his hand as he sat under a tree where she liked to lay in the shade.

“Sam,” Cas began, thinking that Dean’s brother would be the perfect person to shed some light on the question that had been flitting around Cas’s mind for the last week or so. “Do you think a puppy would make a good engagement gift?”

Sam grinned and dropped his arm around Cas’s shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. “Dude, a puppy would make a _perfect_ engagement gift.”

“And, do you think I should get him another Great Dane, like Bonnie?”

Sam pursed his lips, thinking it over before answering, “Yes, get him another female. He needs another little girl.” Cas nodded, his mind made up that he would start searching for the perfect baby girl for his fiancee.

“Hey, Sasquatch, get your own honeysuckle!!” Dean hollered with a fake angry scowl as he stomped up and pulled Cas out of Sam’s hug and into his own arms. “This one is mine!”

Sam faked a barfing noise and then winked at Cas and walked back over to the grill for another hotdog.

“Aw, don’t be jealous honeybee. I was just getting his opinion on something.”

“On what?” Dean asked as he nuzzled into Cas’s neck, inhaling a deep breath to smell Cas’s cologne.

“You’ll see,” was all Cas answered.

“Now you’re sharing secrets with him? How am I supposed to not be jealous?” Dean playfully tickled Cas’s side and pouted at him. Cas just quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll stop being jealous if we go home and you play with my _stinger_ , ya know, since I’m your _honeybee_.” Dean said with a leer and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Cas groaned and shook his head. Dean laughed and hip checked him. “Aw come on, this honeybee has the biggest stinger in the hive! You know you want it!”

“Actually, Dean, the male Apis doesn’t have a stinger at all, only the females do.”

Dean faked a wicked sexual moan. “Oh, I love it when you talk nerdy to me.”

Cas burst out laughing and shoved the taller man away. “I can’t deal with you. Go away.” Dean pulled him back and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss.

“You know you love me. And now you’re stuck with me forever.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, gazing up adoringly at his candy apple green eyes, more ready than ever to greet his future with this silly, sexy, amazing man. “Forever and ever and ever, honeybee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this one for a while, but on the way to work this morning this song came on and I just had to get it out on paper (so to speak ;P ) Hope y'all enjoyed the fluff!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are my life!


End file.
